Vale la pena
by Vitto-H
Summary: La amo demasiado, es mi vida entera y por ella soy capaz de hacer a un lado todo por hacerla feliz. A veces hay que luchar por lo que se quiere .:Drabble:. .:Oneshot:.


**Para las amantes de momentos romanticos... para las amantes del Nejiten**

**Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

_._

_"Vale la pena arriesgarse y luchar por lo que se quiere "_

.

.

Mis ojos posaron a mirarla discretamente, mientras su mente divagaba a un lugar donde yo no podía entrar, a su mundo de fantasía que cada vez intentaba hacerlo realidad. Si bien era cierto que yo no era la persona más "amorosa" del mundo, tampoco quería decir que no amara a la frágil mujer que ante mis ojos se encontraba, la única que me había arrebatado el corazón de la manera más sutil posible. Sentí su mirada sobre la mía y sus ojos estaban cargados de rencor, sabía que la culpa era mía… solo mía; y cada vez que esos ojos castaños se cristalizaban me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser, aun mas cuando la culpa era mía; así que solo opte por intentar tocarla en el hombro para darle tranquilidad… que fue rechazada con una movimiento de rechazo por su parte. No tuve más opción que ser el primero en intentar iniciar el dialogo; cosa con la que jamás había sido bueno… ni seré, para eso mi novia era la mujer más parlanchina de la aldea, la única que entendía lo que pensaba o lo que quería decir, pero mi traductora estaba enfadada conmigo, y con justa razón:

- Tenten.- murmure para llamar su atención ya que su mirada había ido a posar árbol contrario a mi.-… no tienes porque ponerte así.

-…- no me respondió nada. Quise gritar de impotencia por no tener la facilidad de regresar a mi amada a mi lado. ¿Cursi?, puede ser; pero ella era la única que podía ponerme así, y porque por ella era capaz de hacerlo… si para que pudiera volver a recibir sus besos y sus caricias tendría que hacer eso, pues ¡qué más da!, valdría la pena eso y más.

- Tenten... por favor.- le murmure en el oído para que solo ella me escuchase, sin embargo seguía dándome la espalda y con la mirada en el lado opuesto, ignorando mis palabras. Sentí un tremendo dolor el pecho, cada intento por hablarle y que ella me ignorase, era como una gran batalla sin posibilidades de salir vivo.

El ruido de las hojas marcaba el silencio que había entre ambos, el sonido del viento indicaba que todo estaba desolado y todo estaba perdido, con la noche cayendo sobre nosotros y ella ni una palabra para articular. Podía notar claramente, a pesar de solo ver su espalda, como sus labios reprimían el llanto y sus ojos lentamente se ponían más rojos por evitar la salida de las lágrimas, su cuerpo era producto de leves convulsiones y su mano en forma de puño se hallaba. Quería morir ahí mismo, a pesar de ser algo tan "tonto"; pensar que por eso "tonto" vas a perder a la mujer que mas amas en el mundo, de sobremanera enfurece; por primera vez en mi corta existencia desee no ser el genio Hyuga, sino un hombre cualquiera que supiera que era lo que una mujer necesita… pero nadie sabría lo que MI mujer necesita. Esa era mi labor de novio, descubrir que era lo necesario para retenerla a mi lado.

Suspire para clamarme y poder pensar mejor, pero estar sentado en la banca de un parque con el atardecer encima nuestro, lo único que hacía era que me enfureciera mas por no disfrutar el paisaje con ella en mis brazos, recargue mi rostro entre mis manos inclinándome hacia adelante, tenía que pensar que era lo que debía hacer. El tiempo pasaba tan lento y mi mente, al parecer, tampoco daba indicios de querer trabajar, la desesperación me carcomía

-… Me voy.- me dijo levantándose de la banca, en señal de despido; mi cuerpo reacciono levantando mi rostro sorprendido y sujetando su mano para que no avanzara un centímetro más, ella se detuvo sin mirarme. Tenía la mano extendida sujetando la de ella, y mi cuerpo de pie como el suyo.

- Suéltame.- escuche que murmure, ¡¿Qué la soltase? Si hacia eso de mis manos se iría para siempre, dejándome condenado a la soledad y a su amor. Mi mano por inercia la apretó mas fuerte con temor a que se soltara y de mi lado se apartara.

Mi cuerpo lentamente se acerco al suyo y uno de mis brazos la rodeo por la cintura, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro, acercándola a mi lado; sin embargo ella tenía la mirada fija en punto en la nada, como si temiera que mi mirada la hiciese algo. Aproveche que no había reaccionado y le bese la mejilla, mientras mi cuerpo seguía inerte detrás de ella:

- Perdóname, si jamás te lo dije, no es porque no quisiera ni porque no lo sintiera, sino que para mi eres tan importante que temía perderte. Eres la persona que en el mundo más me conoce y a la que no temo demostrar lo que soy, por lo que se me hace extraño que te enfades por algo que ambos sabemos que se me dificulta. No te quiero perder, eres lo mejor que en la vida a podido pasarme, siento que cada una de las miradas que en este momento me diriges son nuestro fin… te lo diré una vez y espero que lo entiendas. TE AMO y siempre lo hare.

Una lagrima por parte de ella vi caer después de escucharme decir esto, solo pude abrazarla por la espalda y ocultar mi rostro en su hombro, esperando que creyera todo lo que acababa de decir, que no me empujara para apartarse de mi lado, dando fin a la relación más hermosa que en la vida pude soñar. ¿Muy cursi?, tal vez, pero para no perderla valdría la pena eso y más.

Aspire su aroma como si fuese la última vez, quería que esa delicada fragancia inundara mis sentidos, recordar por siempre el aroma de la mujer que me mantiene hechizado. Sentí como se alejaba de mi cuerpo, lo único que pude hacer fue levantar el rostro para no impedirle la marcha, sentía que mis ojos estaban desorbitados, sin creer que a pesar de haberle dicho que la amaba, se alejaba de mi lado. Fue cuestión de segundos cuando estas ideas cruzaban en mi mente, cuando sentí todo.

Se arrojo a mis brazos abrazándome, rodeándome con los suyos apegando su rostro y sollozando en mi pecho, al salir del estado en el que estaba la rodee con los míos apegándola más a mi cuerpo, como si temiese que se marchase, la abrace para que dejara de llorar, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en la suya para retenerla a mi lado. A pesar del estado tan triste en el que estaba, me sentí aliviado, porque ya se había arreglado todo, me había perdonado y la tenia de nuevo conmigo.

Espere a que se calmara, tome su mentón delicadamente y la mire a los ojos, que estaban cubiertos por lagrimas; se los limpie dirigiéndole una sonrisa en señal que todo iría bien, la toma de la barbilla y la acerque a mis labios, esa delicia de sentir suavemente el roce de sus labios con los míos, mientras era acompañado por su respiración entrecortada. Al fin un beso después de tanto dolor, saboree cada lugar de aquel ansiado manjar, mientras la apegaba mas, pudo durar una eternidad así, sino fuera por la falta de oxigeno. Ambos nos separamos y sonreímos, de verdad que habíamos hecho un drama por tan poca cosa, la abrase de nuevo para reafirmar el cariño que por ella sentía… la tome de la mano mientras depositaba un beso en su frente. El rastro de las lágrimas se había quedado atrás y ambos habíamos arreglado todo con un simple beso.

¿Qué soy demasiado cursi? Tienen razón, pero para poder besar y poseer al amor de mi vida el resto de la misma, tendría que hacer eso cada vez… valdría la pena eso y más.

'

.

'

* * *

_Kyya! *w* Amo a Neji en todas las formas. Esta historia la escribi desde hace ...uuf! Ni sabia que existia, hasta ahora. Espero les haya gustado, lo hize de corazon :). Hagan feliz a esta principiante de escritora :D_

_¿Un review? Saludos desde mi hermoso Yucatán . Besos_

_**Vitto -H**_


End file.
